pain
by stevee culen
Summary: what if Edward didn't let the men that almost raped Bella in port angels get away what if he went back and kidnapped them for some revenge and to give them a taste of there own medicine. warning dark Edward read and review if u dare mwahahaha rated M to be safe
1. taken

As Edward drove back to port angels at more than 250 miles per hour after dropping Bella of at home he started to think about where he would keep them the sons of bitch's that almost ruined her life and would have without a thought taking the very thing he needed to survive he tried to get over it he told himself he would never go down this road again that he would never take another human life but all he had to do was pitcher her face say her name hear her voice to know that he couldn't let them live he had to see them suffer the people that were going to hurt Bella he had to see there lifeless bodes on the ground never being able to harm another girl ever again.

He had seen in to the dark mind of the ring leader Lonnie he saw all the other girls that weren't as lucky as Bella the ones that didn't survive Edward replayed it over and over in his mind he heard the girls scream and beg for mercy he watched in horror like a movie as the girls changed till finally it was Bella on the hard cold ground screaming and begging with her horse voice wail tears streamed down her face and so much blood coved her body that u couldn't tell where she was bleeding from with this image fresh in his mind he pushed the gas pedal harder hitting 325 mph still listening for the people he was looking for.

Once Edward got close to where he thought they would be he slowed down only going about double the speed limit he was jumping from thoughts to thoughts searching for the ones he didn't want to hear after a few min he heard it

_Dam she was so fine I can't believe we lost her if I ever find that guy I'll make him pay for taking my new sex toy before I even had a chance to use her to how rude._

Edward knew that voice the ring leader that didn't deserve to have a name so he just thought about him as scum. He had big plans to make this one suffer and the others wouldn't have a walk in the park ether but, they wouldn't be in hell well not the hell he would put scum in.

Edward parked his car a short walk away from the men. he was focused on revenge but that thought stopped when he heard crying one of the men that almost raped and killed Bella was on the ground curled in to a ball sobbing like a girl he entered his mind and what he saw surprised him images of a small girl she couldn't have been more then 3 and he had to be his daughter just by the similarities they shared he imagined her growing up and having some nameless faceless guy do to her what he would have done to Bella and he was sick at the thought he mentally cursed himself for going out with his brothers friends and getting so dunk that he couldn't even tell right from wrong he vowed to himself that he would never drink more than 2 beers in one sitting that he would be a more active father and do something to help all the girls who have been raped he vowed to do better.

Even with having nothing but revenge on his mind he couldn't bring himself to take this guy when he took the others Edward knocked all of them out in under 5 seconds and taking them to his car but he left the one that still had tear stains on his face not doing anything to him but shattering a beer bottle and putting one small peace in his left foot it drew blood but it didn't even tempt Edward not at all.

As Edward raced down the deserted heading to an underground bunker jasper once told him about he only had one thought going though his head

"_This was going to be fun."_

AN please review i have been out of the game a long time and need feedback I'll even send a sneak peak of the next chapter to the ones who review


	2. Cuts

It was not long before Edward was ready to wake the 3 men chained just barley of the ground but enough that not even there tows could touch the hard floor of the bunker Edward could smell the blood from the chains cutting in to their wrists and he just smiled.

The walls of the bunker were filed with knifes, whips and other sharp scary looking things just to terrify the crap out of them Edward smiled at the thought and for the first time he wished for japer's ability.

Edward woke them up by giving scum a nice hard kick in the nuts knowing that his scream would wake the rest of them the man gave a loud scream. Edward just laughed at his pain and kicked him again harder this time, hard enough to push him up in the chains and bring him back down hard. Scum screamed again curling in on himself there were even a few tears going down his face and Edward loved the smell of the salty tears.

Edward stepped away and leaned agents the far wall in the dark watching the 3 men wake up and try to piece together what's happening here there thoughts a jumbled mess with a drunken hint to it but they were sobering up fast. Edward let them struggle before coming out of the shadows and saying.

"Fighting won't do you any good"

All 3 men looked around franticly before setting their eyes on Edward they all recognized him and the 2 no name followers of the guy that deserved no name had at least enough brains to be scared of him their minds a scared jumble of questions but the one that kept coming up was

_What's going to happen to us?_

Scum however was just drunk and stupid and started laughing like a dyeing hyena before he got a hold of himself and said

"who the hell do u think u are pretty boy let us go your in way over your head now let us go like a good little boy before I get mad"

Edward chuckled it was like facing a kitten that thought they were a lion but he otherwise payed him no mind taking one more step standing in front of all 3 men he said in a calm scary voice.

"all 3 of u are going to die for what u very nearly did to my girl you two" he points to the two followers "are going to watch as i put him" pointing to scum "though hell killing him slowly"

All 3 men were scared now although scum was trying to act tough and said.

"Give me your best shot tough guy" with a fake smug smile that was wiped of his face as soon as Edward ran at him full vamp speed stopping right in front of him just long enough to register what's happening to him before Edward ripped the chains of Scum's wrists with just one finger effectively dropping him to the ground.

Now scum was scared he stayed on the ground not looking Edward in the eye as he said in such a meek voice

"Please, please, just let me go. I won't go anywhere near you or your girl again I won't even go to the cops"

"Not going to happen I'm going to make u experience hell worse then u ever thought was possible no get up and strip down to your underwear"

Edward said calmly which is so much worse than if he would have yelled it

Scum got up on shaky legs and started to strip a few tears of humiliation running down his face because Edward was doing everything in his power to make it as bad as possible for him using sums mind to know what to do and say.

Edward then tied him eagle on the cold ground making sure the ground underneath him was covered in rocks that would dig in to his back Edward smiled at his pain and went to get a small sharp knife he walked up to scum slowly listening to scum beg

"please please I'll do anything u want if u just let me go anything just name it" his mind running though the things he would ask for if he were in Edwards shoes blow job among other things and he decided he would do it if it got him home alive

None of it mattered he just sat down with Scum and said

"all I want is to see u suffer" he then stuffed a gag in Scum's mouth an started to cut him slow small cuts not to deep ether but enough to sting he started with the chest getting every inch of skin Edward relished in the screams muffled by the gag and the pained thoughts running though Scum's mind and the tears pouring down his face about 2 hours before school started Edward stopped cutting.

_Thank g-d it's over_

Was the thought that ran though Scum's mind. Edward got a big bag of white stuff and a bottle of clear liquid.

"This is only the beginning I have a lot more planed" Edward said poring the white stuff on Scum it didn't take long to realize it was salt Edward cruelly rubbed it in all the wounds before dumping the liquid on him 1oo% alcohol.

An evil smile spread across Edward face as he watched Scum wiggle on the ground doing everything he can to relieve the pain but only making it worse for himself because every time he moved it made the rocks dig in to his back more.

"I'll be back in a few hours so we can have more fun till then make yourselves at home" Edward said with an evil laugh walking out the door leaving all 3 men bound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN I hope u liked it please review they make me want to Wright more love you guys and to show that love a sneak peak to anyone who reviews and the more love the faster I update


	3. Scum's POV

Scum's P.O.V

I woke up as I heard him coming back last night I barely got any sleep to scared of what was going to happen next but even with the crying of my 2 friends i got at least 2 hours of sleep the rest of the time I was thinking how I could possibly get out of here I came up with nothing there was no way out and the creep holding us wasn't even human that much I know last night I came to terms with the fact i was going to die but part of me still hoped beyond hope that it would at least be a merciful death but that didn't seem likely.

I looked up at the man, boy, thing, monster that was keeping us here and felt a whole new wave of fear because of what he brought with him a wild wolf on a leash the wolf had wild eyes and was snapping and fighting to get away from my jailer.

"ppppmmm" I tried saying though the gag.

My jailer tied the wolf up and came over to me removing my gag

"please, please I'll do anything, anything, just no more pain please." I hoped with all my heart that he wouldn't just laugh at me.

He surprised me by saying

"Ok no pain for a while but you're going to write a 5 page paper to Bella telling her how sorry you are for what almost happened ok"

It wasn't a question it was an order do it or else I nodded my head as fast as I could

"yes sir right away sir" he gave me a note book and a pen after he untied me.

I didn't waste any time in telling her that I'm a very sick and twisted man to want to do that to her and that I'm so so soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I told her about my bad child hood and that it had a major part with what I wanted to do to her but I also said that that was no excuse. As soon as I finished the last page I gave it to him he read it over quickly.

He looked pleased with it then he said

"ok this is good now take of your underwear"

I did quickly it was a test I knew well you do something unpleasant to the victim then ask them to do something unpleasant them self's to humiliate them and to show them u have the power it something I liked to do to my girls.

He looked me up and down which made me feel uncomfortable but I knew that's what he wanted so I just waited for his next move.

He put me in this box type thing I don't know what it is or where he got it all I know is that the only thing that stuck out was my balls and dick and the next thing I know he is slicing up my dick with little cuts making it bleed and coning it and my balls with meet then he let the wolf out.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

(AN) sorry it's short

I would like to take a second to thank my reviewers

aidabye

princessjen211101

GomezAlonzoAddams

Livelovetwilight

Especially aidabye which is my first loyal reviewer love u

As all ways reviews get a sneak peak

I also have a question would you guys like long chapters less often or shorter ones more often? (answer in a review) thanks


	4. Edward's POV

Edward's P.O.V

It was great just the best to be able to watch this scum bag lose his man hood but not just lose it to have it eaten, torn from the rest of his body so he can never again violate anyone else with it not even in hell or where ever he will go when I'm done with him.

The process was slow I made it that way pulling the wolf away so that it had to eat from the tip of the dick down small bites.

Scum passed out a few times but I pored some ice cold lemon juice on his face to wake him up and let the lemons sting his eyes it's a win, win for me

when the wolf was working there were a lot of things going on Scum was begging and crying offering anything he could think of to get the pain to stop the 2 followers were making weird noises but doing everything they can to not remind me that there I smiled at that.

There was a lot of blood around more then I'm used to but it didn't bug me at all just the thought of having his vile blood running thought my vanes makes me sick.

Before the wolf got to his balls Edward grabbed them in his right hand squeezing them till they made a nice popping noise and covering his hand in blood and semen and just gross body fluid.

Edward didn't know what to do with it till he asked in an almost to kind voice

"Hey I'll give you a break from the wolf" Edward didn't miss the look of overall relief that covered Scum's face.

"If you lick my hand clean deal?" scum nodded so fast the tears streaming down his face going everywhere king of like when a dog shakes just after a bath.

"yes, yes I'll do anything you want" scum said sounding happy Edward moved his hand to Scum's mouth and scum took his time licking Edwards hand acting like it tasted so good but his mind told Edward that it was one of the worsted things he has ever tasted closely tied with the dog shit he tried to eat one on a dare.

Scum had tears streaming down his face the hole time but when he was licking Edwards hand the tears were from humiliation but went to fear when Edward pulled his hand away and went back to the wolf Scum tried one more thing

"Please sir please let me suck your huge dick" his face was red now but he would do anything to keep the wolf away "I'm sure you have a fantastic dick do me the honor of letting me tasted it's not fare my junk is getting all the attention let me make you happy"

"I'm perfectly happy watching you suffer and I don't want my man hood anywhere near your dirty mouth then Edward let the wolf go again making sums tears in to tears of pain again.

When the wolf was finally done and his manhood was nothing but a distant memory Edward pulled the wolf away from him removed him from the box thing and tied him with a spreader bar so his legs stayed spread then said

"ouu you poor thing did that big bad wolf take something from you, that you can't ever get back?"

Edward then cleaned the area with a sponge that he super glued big pieces of salt on so it felt worse than sand paper the sponge was then dunked in alcohol. Edward then started to scrub maybe a bit too hard but who cares?

When Edward was done Scum was sobbing like crazy he tried to curl in on himself but he was tied so Edward showed him a tinny amount of mercy by untying him.

Edward then took his venom and sealed his wound not wanting him to bleed to death before he finished with all the fun he had planned.

Scum looked at Edward with a blank stare saying nothing it was like he was broken or in shock but a few min later he started to talk.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" he started to say lying on the floor crying

"Kill me please just kill me I can't take any more" he started to cry harder

"Get up" Edward all but barked at him

He did shaking like crazy Edward handed him a pink thong which he put on without a word Edward listened to his thoughts and smiled because this was the first time he truly regretted what he did to those girls this is when if he could go back he would leave those girls alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(AN) thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far love u I think this is my longest chapter so far go me me and same deal people who review get a sneak peak.

Btw take the poll on my profile if you have time


	5. Dan and Jeff

Scum was shaking so hard he looked like he was about to fall over and he kept saying under his breath

"Please just kill me please"

Edward played him no mind and went over to the two followers they cowered as he came to them.

"What's your name?" Edward asked the one chained on the right he looked a bit chunky like 5 foot 7 with blond hair and blue eyes he was wearing some no name brand blue jeans and a red old navy t-shirt shat looks like it has been washed 1 to many times.

"J-Jeff" he stammered after a few seconds he calmed himself "my name is Jeff. What is yours?" Jeff was still scared but doing his best to act brave.

Edward didn't bother to answer the question yet

"and yours?" he said pointing to the one chained on the left he was a bit skinner then his "friend" and only stood about 5 foot 2 he had black hair with brown eyes and was wearing a green, cotton button down work shirt for the lumber jack company just outside of forks and jeans but his were black.

"Dan" Dan said in a meek voice not looking Edward in the eyes.

"Nice to meet you Jeff and Dan, My name is Edward." Edward said nodding to each of the men in tern

"If I let you down you won't do anything stupid will you?" Edward asks like he would talk to a 2 year old.

Dan and Jeff shake their head no to scared to talk but it's enough for Edward who rips the chains of their wrists and lets them fall to the floor.

They both start to rub and hold their sore tender bleeding wrists both men knew something bad was going to happen but at that moment were only grate full to not be hanging anymore.

Edward gave them a few min to collect them self's before telling them

"This will be fun we are going to role play" he said with an evil grin

"we are going to role play a rape seen. Jeff and Dan you will be the 2 people that do the rapeing and you will be rapeing that lovely lady over there" Edward said with an evil laugh pointing to Scum still shacking only wherein a pink thong all the guys were not looking forward to this but said nothing knowing that no good can come of complaining.

Edward smiled as they all gave a solemn nod

"Good and I will give you orders and your all going to follow them right?" Edward asked and waited for them to nod again

"I know none of you are strangers to this seen so if you don't do a good job at acting I'll have to find some other way to entertain myself, so no excuses no I can't get hard I don't care find a way got it?" Edward was almost shouting by the end and even a human would be able to hear their knees smack together as the three humans cowered in fear because the vampire in the room.

"Start" Edward said almost yelling he then was across the room in a flash picking a good spot to watch the show.

Scum looked at Dan and Jeff in fear, playing his part perfectly though it was clear Scum was not truly scared of Dan or Jeff but was only scared of Edward.

Dan started to rub his dick though his paints trying to mentally and physically prepare himself for this. Jeff followed Dan's lead.

After a few min Dan and Jeff started to advance slowly on Scum with an evil grin on their faces and Scum was backing away till his back hit the wall and he was trapped Dan and Jeff gave each other smiles as they looked Scum over making snide comments to each other and him like.

"You know sweet cheeks you should ware more cloths then that"

"It's a danger to be a tease you know let me save you from that fate"

"Who gets to fuck her first?"

"I call mouth first"

Well Scum just hung his head taking the abuse he was telling himself that they had to do this they didn't have a choice but it hurt his feelings just the same and a few tears broke though the wall Scum had built to keep them back.

"Ohh it looks like we have a cry baby" Dan said looking at Jeff

"What do you say we really give her something to cry about?" Jeff responded they just smiled and grabbed Scum roughly by the arms tugging him down to the ground but grabbing the thong at the last second and pulling it down so he landed naked.

Scum tried to fight a bit but only earned himself a hard kick in the side.

Scum tried to scoot away from them while begging

"Please don't do this"

They just smiled at each other

"You don't have a choice princess" Dan said positioning himself behind Scum to enter his ass.

Edward watched the scene with a smile on his face so big it was like a kid on chrisms morning.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

(AN) Don't forget to tell me what you think. Reviewers will get a sneak peak

Love you all thanks to all who have reviewed so far


	6. Spongebob

(AN) This was not meant to be the next chapter but it just trend out that way anyway hope you enjoy don't forget to review

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Dan, get completely naked then fuck him hard" Edward commanded

Dan frowned a bit and hesitated a bit Edward just gave him a disapproving look. Dan sighed lowered his gaze and striped out of his cloths till soon he was standing in just a sponge bob thong everyone in the room laughed making Dan go so red he covered the front of his underwear and said

"Stop it, stop laughing at me. I had to wear them it was a dare I had no choice"

Edward knew that was a lie and said

"That's a lie now tell the truth or I will make you". In a threatening voice Dan looked down

"Ok fine I like thongs ever since I was 15 I have never warn anything else happy?" Dan said trying to act like it's normal

"No" Edward said "now tell us why sponge bob?"

Dan went even more red and said

"It's my favorite show" that made everybody laugh all the more

"You wouldn't be laughing like this if you say my dick" Dan shot at them

"yes well we will see in a minute but right now I want Jeff to strip down to his underwear" Edward said smiling at Jeff

Jeff just surged and striped down to reveal plain black boxers showing them off for the room

"Boring" Edward said "ok Dan show us why we shouldn't be laughing at you"

Dan smiled and pulled down the thong to free his minni monster it's 7 inches and it's not even hard Dan looked proud. Edward started to laugh and stayed

"I can wait for u to pound him with that"

Scum looked scared backed away from Dan a bit and said

"I can't take that what do you take me for?"

Jeff just looked jealous so Edward said to him

"Let's see what you got down there shall we?" Jeff shook his head Edward just said

"Now" making Jeff pull down his boxers to show us his baby dick just less than 1 inch this made everyone laugh again and Jeff went read covering his tinny dick.

"Don't cover it" Edward said so Jeff put his arms by his side

"Ok enough of this let's get back to the role play "all the humans looked scared

"Dan fuck his ass hard and fast I want to hear him scream" Dan gave a nod

"And Jeff make him give you a blow job" Jeff nodded

"And go" Edward said finishing his commands

Jeff put his dick in Scum's mouth almost gagging him despite the small size and Dan in one swift motion rammed his semi herd cock in Scum's ass all the way in making booth men screamed because fucking someone without lube even for the fucker hurt's like hell.

Hope you liked it

Reviewers get a sneak peak


	7. geting in to it

Scum trying to stop his girly, sounding scream cased him to bite down on Jeff's dick, hard enough to draw blood. Witch maid Jeff scream to.

Edward just laughed at the men's pain loving it.

Jeff looked at Edward after he got his dick out of Scum's mouth _do I really have to put it back in what if he bites it off?_ Was what he was thinking.

"OK listen Dan I know it hurts but I swear if you stop I will find a way to make it so much worse so pound in to him hard got it?"

Dan nodded, a few tears running down his face "yes sir" Dan said making Edward smile, but not an evil smile not a kind one; however it didn't make him want to run out of the room.

After talking to Dan Edward turned to Jeff with his tiny bleeding dick

"come with me" Edward said before walking away leaving a scared Jeff to follow. Edward finally stopped in front of a table with salt alcohol and a steel wool scrub brush and a few knives.

"listen carefully because I don't want to have to tell you more then once this is what you are going to do you are going to scrub your dick with the steel wool till it's nice and sore then you will scrub it with salt before putting in in the alcohol and you will do that over and over again till I tell you to stop or pass out got it?"

Jeff nodded knowing it could be so much worse that it is right now and replied "yes sir" Edward then left Jeff to torture him self and went back to Dan and Scum he had been watching them though Dan's mind. And this is what went on when Edward was with Jeff.

Dan started fucking again doing his best to pound his soft dick in to Scum's tight ass. Dan truly tried to keep a good pace and to make it hurt Scum as much as he could listening to him scream Dan hoped that all the pain he was casing would make Edward happy enough that he would show them some mercy how ever small.

When Edward came back to Dan and Scum to see how they were doing both men were crying Scum chanting

"mercy please kill me"

Dan was just hoping for some lube since he was almost sinking his dick fucking Scum. Edward decided that because Dan was trying so hard to make Scum suffer he could afford some mercy.

Edward ran at vamp speed to get a tube of icy hot and few condoms.

"Dan stop for a sec, pull out" Edward said kindly Dan smiles and looks at him gratefully

Edward then tied Scum t the floor gagged him so he couldn't move at all before he shot the hole tube of icy hot in to his torn up ass making it feel like it was on fire, Edward then gave Dan a condom so his skin wouldn't tough the icy hot.

"OK start again" Edward said kindly again

Dan did with out a second thought and realized it was acutely enjoyable and got hard making it worse for scum who was fighting so hard but getting disciplined by Dan smacked and he even got a mini whip of the wall scums back was so torn up he was all out of tears and had no voice yet a few min before Dan cam scum just totally stopped fighting and laid there like the dead till dam cam in his mouth and told him to swallow it all . which scum did do but not with out gagging on it first.

"good boy we are done for now just rest" Dan said to Scum and pushing his head to the floor bit kindly before turning to Edward a bit scared not sure if it was OK to let Scum have a break

Scum smiled at the bit of kindness he was being shown even it his pain was at a 10 out of 10 and he just wanted to die.

Edward gave Dan a little nod telling him he didn't do anything wrong he then looked over to where Jeff was and would have gone to check on him but he was dead he had taken a knife and slit his thought knowing he was never going to live thought this anyway and way to scared to face the rest of this. Edward left the dead Jeff where he was not paying him any mind.

Edward looked at the 2 humans still alive Scum was restrained with his red sore ass in the air waiting to be fucked again he has cut's on his chest and back and horrible scaring by where his balls used to be he was covered in blood and tears but was doing his best to relax resting his head on the floor.

Dan however looked tired siting against the wall looking at him Dan's stomach growled and he looked at Edward, and asked

"please, Edward, I'm so tired, I did everything you asked please can I sleep?"

Edward smiled at him "yes I'll let you sleep come with me" he said leading him to a locked door and opened it by ripping it off it's hinges.

In the room was 2 beds they looked comfortable

"pick the one you want" Dan smiled and ran to the one on the right snuggling under the blankets and falling asleep in minuets

Edward then untied Scum washed the blood of of him with rum then put him through him on the other bed tieing his so he cant leave the bed not covering him he then left the bunker to go to school again.

Edwards last thought before he locked the bunker door were this is almost the end.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

(AN) I think there will just be a few more chapters till the end it's exiting this would be my first completed story that's not a one shot :)

I would like some feed back on Dan though I'm trying to decide if he should be kind evil Edward's minion try to help Scum but not sure yet any ideas please feel free to share.

Review and I will send you a sneak peck from the next chapter.


	8. The End

Dan woke up to the sound of whimpering he looked over to someone he used to call a friend but now he just thought of as a pathetic excuse for a man but as much as he hated him at that moment he couldn't help but think that no one deserved to be treated like that witch I guess was the point to teach us a lesson before we died and I think I learned mine.

When Dan heard the bunker door open he pretended to be asleep

"Dan get up I know your not sleeping" Edward said in a disapproving tone making Dan open his eyes and say

"sorry sir" Edward gave him a slight nod and held up a bag of food to show Dan

Dan looked at the bad and licked his lips it smelled really good and he nodded after Edward asked if he was hungry

Edward put the bag down and gave Dan a knife and a bowl before saying

"OK you can eat but after u do one thing for me" Dan nodded afraid of what might be asked of him

"i need u to go in to the other room and cut Jeff's dick and balls off put it in the bowl and come back" Dan started to cry and asked

"what if he fights me?" Edward laughed

"that would be impressive because he's dead, he killed himself" Edward said with a little laugh

Dan lowered his head realizing that he didn't really have a choice but he was still scared he has never really seen a dead body before and this scared him.

Edward smiled at Dan like he knew just what was going though Dan's mind it freaked Dan out so he looked away a stood on shaky legs slowly making his way out the door and to where Jeff lay

Dan paused for a moment once he could see Jeff and thought I thought the dead were supposed to look peaceful Dan swear he heard a laugh coming from the other room at that

Dan dissident really know what was going on it was like he was in a trance watching himself like a movie he was disgusted with what he was doing but he watched as he cut Jeff's man hood off and brought it back to Edward who told him to force feed them to scum Dan wanted to object to say this is crazy but he dissident have the remote to do anything with the movie so he was helpless to watch as he slapped scum to get him up and jammed what he needed to down his thought he watched as scum gave up the fight and eat everything willingly when Edward said this was the last thing when this is over he could die Dan steeped back when he was no longer needed and Edward keeping true to his word snapped his neck he then looked at me and gave me my bag of food but lead me to a different room to eat it I thanked him for the food and took it out 3 hamburgers chips and a soda I started to eat shortly after Edward left I eat fast and finished everything and all my drink it tasted a bit funny but it was still good I felt so tired when I was done I fell asleep right there on the floor never to wake up again

Edward smiled from just out side the bunker as he heard Dan drink the poison he put in the cup it was not fast working but it was 100% painless he would come back tomorrow and clean the hole place make it look like he was never there and he would go back to his normal life protecting Bella and his family.

The end

well that's it I'm very proud of my self for finishing it and would really like to hear what your think of my story and even with this being the last chapter I have a small missing seen to this story involving Alice and jasper so I will send it to you if you review because there is no other way to get it I wont post it.

Anyway love you all thanks for reading.


End file.
